Rache für Fortgeschrittene
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: In einer Führungsposition ist es am vernünftigsten, anfallende Arbeiten zu delegieren. Fortsetzung von "Der Tag, an dem Cloud zu müde für Rache war"


August in Midgar war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Cloud schätzte, dass man sich nach drei- oder vierhundert Jahren Anwesenheit auf der Platte nicht mehr an der aufgestauten Hitze stören würde. Deshalb wunderte er sich auch nicht, dass er selbst nach nur zwei Jahren noch nicht so weit war und in Anbetracht seiner vorsichtigen mathematischen Überlegungenauch nie sein würde. Zu Hause in Nibelheim gab es oft heiße Sommer, denn hoch oben im Gebirge brannte die Sonne unbarmherzig und das Gestein speicherte ihre Wärme, so dass man beim Wandern über die Bergpfade von dem Gefühl begleitet wurde sowohl von oben, als auch von unten gebraten zu werden. Doch zwischen den Felsen versteckt flossen kleine Bäche, deren kühles Wasser jeden Reisenden zu einer Rast einlud und erfrischte. In der Nähe von Clouds Heimatdorf, in sicherer Entfernung zum Reaktor, war der Boden noch von grünen Wiesen bedeckt, auch vereinzelte Bäume spendeten Schatten und sorgten dafür, dass nibelheim'sche Sommer eine der schönsten und angenehmsten Jahreszeiten waren, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Hier in der Stadt hingegen konnte man sich zwar an manchen Geschäften unter der Mansarde verstecken, aber egal wohin man sich wandte, man war von Asphalt und Beton umzingelt. Heißer Boden, heiße Wände, kochende Luft.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, am Höhepunkt der diesjährigen Hitzewelle, hatte im modernsten Gebäude der Welt die Klimaanlage rauchend und hustend den Geist aufgegeben. Die Trauer war herzzerreißend. Klageweiber jammerten sich ihr Leid vor den plötzlich stark frequentierten Getränkeautomaten von der Seele, wütende Männer forderten Wiedergutmachung, hilflose Mechaniker, denen die Schuld am vorzeitigen Ende des wichtigsten Arbeitskollegen in die Schuhe geschoben wurde, sahen sich wüsten Vergeltungsdrohungen ausgesetzt. Auch der kurzfristige Erlass, ohne Krawatte arbeiten zu dürfen, trug nicht zur Beruhigung der erhitzen Gemüter bei.  
Alle wollten Eis am Stiel. Und zwar gratis. Am besten drei Stück pro Person. Jede Stunde. Sonst war zusammenhängendes Denken oder gar konstruktives Arbeiten unmöglich.

Cloud leckte ein letztes Mal über den rauen Holzstiel seines ehemaligen Wassereises und bereute, nicht langsamer geschleckt zu haben, auch wenn Melone wohl nie sein Lieblingsgeschmack werden würde. Die hier im Fahrstuhl herrschenden Temperaturen hätten jedes Thermometer an seine Grenzen gebracht, weshalb er erleichtert aufatmete, als die Türen mit einem hellen Ping auseinander glitten und den Weg nach draußen freigaben. Leider bedeutete "draußen" den Heliport des Hauptgebäudes, der sich hoch oben schattenlos in eine Bratpfanne verwandelt hatte.  
Etwa zwanzig Meter vom Ausgang entfernt wurde die schwarz-graue Eintönigkeit der Helikopter von leuchtenden Farbtupfern unterbrochen. Jemand hatte ein grünes Strandtuch auf dem flimmernden Beton ausgebreitet und ließ sich dort die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Direkt daneben war ein Klappstuhl aufgestellt, den Zack weiß Shiva wo aufgetrieben hatte, und der für seine Körpergröße jedoch definitiv nicht entworfen worden war. Der SOLDAT war so weit auf der Sitzfläche nach vorne gerutscht, dass man seine derzeitige Position nicht mehr als sitzend bezeichnen konnte. Immerhin konnte er die Lehne als Kopf- und die mitgebrachte Kühltruhe als Fußstütze benutzen.  
Während Cloud näher kam, erkannte er in der liegenden Person Zacks Freundin Cissnei, die ihren Anzug gegen einen rosa Bikini eingetauscht hatte. Niemals hätte er in der Turk den Typ für rosa lackierte Fußnägel und glitzernde Zehenringe vermutet, aber er war zugegebenermaßen auch kein Experte für Frauen. Neben ihr stand eine Limodose, in die sie der Stimmung wegen ein kleines Papierschirmchen gesteckt hatte.  
Sein bester Freund trug Badeshorts und entwickelte gerade einen ernstzunehmenden Sonnenbrand. Er glaubte einfach nicht an hohen Lichtschutzfaktor. Tja, schon morgen würde er es bereuen.

"Gibt es keine Regel, die so etwas verbietet?"

Zwei sonnenbebrillte Gesichter wandten sich Cloud zu. Cissneis blieb unbewegt, Zacks erstrahlte.

"Was verbietet?" fragte er.

"Na, das Sonnen zwischen Hubschraubern."

"Es gibt tatsächlich mehrere", erklärte die Turk, "aber wir zwei stehen so weit oben auf der Wer-frisst-wen-Liste, dass wir sie ignorieren können."

Die beiden besaßen ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein.

"Und wenn jemand landen will?"

"Dort hinten ist ein Platz frei."

"Vielleicht für einen Modellhubi."

"Wir Turks können überall landen, glaub mir."

Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Flug mit einem Turk auf dem Pilotensitz ließen Cloud an dieser Behauptung zweifeln, konnte Tseng doch weder Kurs halten, noch unübersehbaren Bergen ausweichen, was eine Landung überflüssig gemacht hatte. Dass keiner der Insassen bei dem Absturz damals umgekommen war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Nun ja, vielleicht verfügte Cissnei über mehr fliegerisches Können als ihr Chef.

"Wieso bin ich eigentlich hier?"

"Weil du meine Nachricht erhalten hast und die Chance nutzt, mit uns abzuhängen?"

"Du hast in deinem Text eine einmalige Chance erwähnt, zum strahlenden Helden zu werden."

"Setz dich, mein Freund, und lausche meinen Worten!"

Cloud inspizierte den mit Sicherheit sengend heißen Boden und verspürte nicht den leisesten Drang, sich den Hintern zu verbrennen.

"Ich bleibe lieber stehen."

"Nee, setz dich."

Zack rutschte ein Stück zurück und schob die Kühltruhe mit den Füßen zum Infanteristen hin, der sie am Griff packte, damit er sie in den schmalen Schatten eines Helikopters ziehen und als Hocker zweckentfremden konnte.

"Nun, mein Freund, du hast bestimmt von dem seit Ewigkeiten andauernden Zwist zwischen Gut und Böse erfahren, der die Loyalität eines jeden Mitarbeiters der Firma auf die Probe stellt?"

"Zack, du hast einen Sonnenstich und redest wirr."

"Ich rede von der Wahl, die du treffen musst. Entscheidest du dich für deinen besten Freund, den Kämpfer des Rechts? Oder stellst du dich lieber auf die Seite des elenden Schurken?"

Cloud wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sein bester Freund hatte ihm vor etwas mehr als einer Woche den schlimmsten Schrecken seines Lebens eingejagt und klassifizierte sich dadurch keineswegs als Kämpfer des Rechts. Und wer, bei Ifrit, sollte der Schurke sein?

"Hä?" artikulierte er sein Unverständnis.

Cissnei kicherte leise.

"Du kennst doch Heidegger?"

"Habe ihn nur auf Bildern gesehen. Aber ja."

"Heidegger hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag. Zur Feier wird in Junon eine Parade stattfinden, an der die halbe Armee teilnehmen muss."

Darüber wusste Cloud tatsächlich Bescheid, da Hauptmann Humorlos seit Wochen das Marschieren proben ließ und sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die perfekte Choreographie zu erschaffen. Seine Männer sollten nicht nur das Gewehr präsentieren, nein, sie sollten es kunstvoll schwingen, drehen und am besten in die Luft werfen. Bis jetzt war noch niemand aus Versehen erschossen worden. Bis jetzt!

"Und?"

"An diesem Tag wird der edle Recke einen triumphalen Sieg erringen." Zack zeigte mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust, während sein Grinsen nicht nur die gewöhnliche Glückseligkeitsskala sprengte, sondern die Hinterhältigkeitsskala gleich mit.

"Du willst Heidegger eins auswischen?"

"Iwo, diese Parade bietet aber die perfekte Gelegenheit, den Schuft in seine Schranken zu verweisen."

Cloud seufzte. Entweder hatte die Hitze sein Hirn weichgekocht oder Zack sprach zusammenhangslosen Schwachsinn. Er kapierte überhaupt nichts. "Okay. Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst, oder was ich damit zu tun habe."

"Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"

"Natürlich."

"Wenn ich dir ein Eis gebe, bist du dann nicht mehr sauer auf mich?"

Das war eine Überlegung wert. Gefrorenes Wasser würde seinen derzeitigen Zustand erträglicher machen; seine Uniform klebte schwer an ihm und er hatte längst aufgegeben, sich eine besonders hartnäckige schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. "Abgemacht."

"Du bist wirklich leicht zu haben."

"Wo ist das Eis?"

"Warte, ich war noch nicht fertig. Wenn ich dir eine Kühltruhe voll Eis gebe, würdest du mir dann einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun?"

Mit einer ganzen Kühltruhe voll könnte er die Zeit bis zur Reparatur der Klimanlage überbrücken, außerdem war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sich Eis demnächst als Shin-Ra-internes Zahlungsmittel durchsetzte. Auf eine Antwort verzichtend sprang Cloud auf und öffnete die Truhe, die bis zum Rand mit verschiedenen Eissorten gefüllt war. Er griff nach einem rosa Exemplar und zerriss die Verpackung, bevor er den Deckel schnell wieder schloss, um den süßen Inhalt möglichst kalt zu halten.

Währenddessen hatte Cissnei sich aufgesetzt und von irgendwoher ein PHS gezaubert. Sie tippte etwas ein, dann hielt sie es so vor sich, dass er das Display erkennen konnte.

Er sah sich das verstörende Filmchen an und schwieg danach betroffen.

"Was hältst du davon?" fragte Zack immer noch grinsend.

"Das ist bescheuert."

"Genau richtig für uns, oder?"

"Ich werde niemals..."

"Brauchst du auch nicht, ich schreibe dich krank. Du musst dir nicht mal einen Fuß brechen."

"Was genau hast du vor?"

Seit es die Shin-Ra Electric Power Company gab, existierte eine natürliche Konkurrenz zwischen den Turks, SOLDAT und der Infanterie. Niemand hätte es je für möglich gehalten, dass drei Mitglieder aus derart verfeindeten Abteilungen freiwillig ohne zu Murren zusammenarbeiten konnten. Aber hier ging es schließlich darum, den Schurken zu besiegen...

* * *

_Tage __später__:_

Wieder eine Mission, wieder ein Käsebrot. Heute war es aber zusätzlich mit vor Fett triefendem Schinken garniert. Die Bauern, deren Farm Kunsel von pyromanischen Ekelkäfern befreit hatte, hatten darauf bestanden, sich dankbar zu zeigen und ihm einen ansehnlichen Fresskorb gepackt, damit er auch in der Stadt in den Genuss von gesundem, echtem Essen kam. Wie diese Leute "gesund" definierten wunderte ihn insgeheim, aber wer sagte schon nein zu selbstgemachtem Eierlikör? Jetzt fehlte nur noch jemand, der ihn mit ihm trinken konnte. Tina war erst gestern Abend bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm stundenlang erzählt, wie unsensibel und wertlos ihr Ex war, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm, Kunsel, der ihr zuhörte und sie zu schätzen wusste. Es hatte ihn eine halbe Flasche Rotwein gekostet, bis er sie wirklich schätzen konnte, aber trotz des recht befriedigenden Abschlusses der Nacht hatte er keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung des Gejammers und entschied sich gegen einen Anruf. Vielleicht wollte Luxiere auf einen Film vorbeikommen? Kunsel schickte ihm schnell eine Nachricht. Eine zweite adressierte er nur Minuten später an Daniel und Molly, die in der Nachtschicht im Überwachungsraum der Etagen 34 bis 41 arbeiteten und ihm bei der Aufklärung eines merkwürdigen Videos helfen wollten. Vielleicht lieferten sie schneller Ergebnisse, wenn er ihnen eines seiner frischen Landprodukte in hühnerförmigen Flaschen schenkte? Zu guter Letzt sandte er der Vorsitzenden von Rotleder einen Link zu einem kurzen Film, der Genesis in der Uniform eines Zweite Klasse SOLDATen beim Zusammenschreien einer Kantinenangestellten zeigte. Das dürfte der Dame mehrere Freikarten wert sein.

Während Kunsel überlegte, auf welche Weise er Tina während des Theaterbesuchs klarmachen konnte, dass er doch nicht ihr Traummann war, ohne sie dabei zu verletzen, klopfte jemand an seine Tür. Luxiere war wirklich schnell.  
Kunsel öffnete und schluckte im letzten Moment einen Laut der Überraschung herunter, als er einen leicht verbrannten Zack vor sich stehen sah. Weder mordlüstern noch deprimiert drückte ihm der Stachelkopf eine Pizzaschachtel in die Hand und lächelte ihn an.

"'Tschuldigung."

"Wie?"

"Dies ist meine offizielle Entschuldigung. Du hast mir nur helfen wollen und hast dich dafür mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe."

Kunsel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Hey, Mann, ich bin echt froh, dass du's endlich verstanden hast."

"Hat doch keinen Sinn, sich wegen eines Computerprogramms so aufzuregen. Außerdem hat es ja funktioniert, ich und Cloud vertragen uns wieder."

"Siehst du, lass Kunsel nur machen und alles kommt in Butter!"

"Teilen wir?"

"Klar, komm rein!"

Beide setzten sich auf die Couch und gönnten sich je ein großes Stück der Pizza, weswegen einige Zeit nur lautes Kauen zu vernehmen war, bis Kunsel sich an seinen Eierlikör erinnerte.

"Willst du Eierlikör?"

Zack schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Bier wäre mir lieber."

"Passt auch besser zu Pizza. Moment."

Kunsel besorgte zwei Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank und bemerkte auf dem Rückweg zum Sofa Zacks seltsamen Blick.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Es gibt nur noch zwei Erste in ganz Shin-Ra, mich und Sephiroth."

"Ist mir aufgefallen, ja."

"Falls einem von uns etwas passiert, bräuchten wir einen Stellvertreter", überlegte Zack laut.

"Und?"

"Du hast mir mit dieser Aktion gezeigt, dass du Eigeninitiative ergreifen kannst, hast improvisiert und auch bewiesen, dass du Menschen führen kannst."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Björn als Menschen einordnen würde, aber ja. Ich kann das. Ist doch nichts Neues."

"Doch, ich habe bisher nie darüber nachgedacht. Zweite Klasse SOLDAT Kunsel, es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich zu meinem Stellvertreter zu erklären."

Kunsel blieb wortwörtlich die Spucke weg. Eine Beförderung wegen eines Streiches aus Notwehr? Jahrelanges Training und harte Arbeit hatten ihn nicht so weit gebracht wie ein kindischer Racheakt? Er trank sein Bier bis auf den letzten Schluck und zerknüllte anschließend die Dose.

"Bin dabei!" krächzte er.

"Klasse! Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann!"

Zack machte sich wieder über die Pizza her, und kurze Zeit später klingelte Luxiere, doch während des ganzen Abends kreisten Kunsels Gedanken nur um seine neuen Möglichkeiten.

Stellvertreter von Zack Fair? Die Mädels würden ihn lieben.

* * *

_Die __nächste __Nacht__:_

Mitten in der Nacht durch Kasernenflure zu geistern ohne jemanden zu alarmieren war bestenfalls ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Wieso Offiziere scheinbar niemals schliefen, lieferte Generationen von einfachen Soldaten Stoff für die wildesten Spekulationen. Am wahrscheinlichsten war laut Clouds Meinung, dass es sich um verschiedene Kopien von ein und derselben Person handelte. Tagsüber wachte Hautmann Humorlos Version "Extra Laut" über seine Schäfchen, nachts ließ man Version "Kann Im Dunkeln Sehen Und Sich In Hintersten Winkeln Verkriechen" auf sie los. Außerdem existierte noch eine "Du Hast Deiner Mami Einen Brief Geschrieben? Kommt Alle Her Und Tröstet Unser Baby!" -Variante, der man zu keiner Stunde des Tages begegnen wollte. Als hätte der Typ keine Mutter.  
Zum wiederholten Male während der letzten Minuten stellte Cloud sich die Frage, ob eine Kiste mit Eis das hier wirklich wert gewesen war. Würde er erwischt werden, würde er den Rest seines Dienstes in der Armee mit dem Bleichen von Unterhosen verbringen, wie ihm beim letzten Vergehen in übertrieben schadenfrohem Tonfall angedroht worden war. Ein Leben zwischen Wäschebergen nur wegen gefrorenen Wassers? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?  
So oder so war es zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, viel nützlicher wäre es, schnell das auserwählte Versteck zu erreichen.  
Er spähte kurz um die Ecke und konnte nichts Verdächtiges erkennen, also drückte er sich an der Wand entlang in den nächsten Korridor, an dessen Ende die großen Schränke mit der Ausrüstung für Einsätze im Schnee standen. Da es erst in Monaten wieder schneien dürfte, war dies der perfekte sichere Ort. Cloud erreichte den ersten, höflicherweise nicht abgeschlossenen Schrank, zog ihn ein Stück auf und erstarrte. Öl, verdammt! Er hätte die Scharniere vorher ölen sollen! Dieses Quietschen musste auf der ganzen Etage zu hören gewesen sein. Was jetzt? Wohin jetzt? Auf die Schnelle kamen ihm drei Möglichkeiten in den Sinn:  
Erstens, das Ding in seiner Hand in den Schrank werfen und Fersengeld geben.  
Zweitens, sich selbst in den Schrank werfen und die Luft anhalten, bis man seine blau angelaufenen Überreste im Winter finden würde.  
Drittens, stehen bleiben wie ein Mann und Zack die Schuld geben.  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als die Neonröhren an der Decke summend zum Leben erwachten.

"Wen haben wir denn hier?" Hauptmann Humorlos Version "Extrem Sauer Weil Beim Skat Unterbrochen".

"Strife, Sir." Cloud schluckte seine aufkommende Panik herunter, stand möglichst aufrecht und versteckte das Corpus Delicti hinter seinem Rücken. Vielleicht entdeckte er es nicht.

Der Hauptmann schlenderte auf ihn zu und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das Verständnis vortäuschen sollte. "Hast du dich verlaufen, mein armer Junge? Weil du hier in diesem Korridor absolut nichts zu suchen hast", ätzte er.

Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

"Sir, es war dunkel. Ich muss falsch abgebogen sein, Sir."

"So dämlich bist nicht mal du. Du bist nur geboren, um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Also, was tust du hier?"

"Ich übe anschleichen, Sir."

"Was?"

"Für die Prüfungen. Schleichprüfungen. Wir müssen … schleichen. Auf Linoleum. Mit Gummisohlen." Hörte sich das nur für Cloud an wie die mieseste Ausrede aller Zeiten? "Und ich wollte mal nicht der Schlechteste sein, Sir."

"Du bist immer der Schlechteste."

"Natürlich."

"Schleich sofort zurück in deinen Schlafsaal! Und wenn ich dich noch ein einziges Mal hier draußen erwische, …..."

"Ja, Sir!"

Cloud wandte sich langsam nach rechts, um seinen Abgang nicht wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen, hatte dabei nur leider etwas vergessen.

"Strife! Was verdammt noch mal willst du mit dem Huhn?"

* * *

_Am __nächsten __Morgen__:_

Gewöhnlich genoss Tseng Fahrten in einem von Shin-Ras beiden Aufzügen sehr. Niemand teilte sich freiwillig eine Kabine mit ihm, weshalb er dem höhepunktlosen Gedudel aus dem Lautsprecher lauschen und sich gehen lassen konnte. Den wenigsten Menschen würde es auffallen, aber seine Schultern sanken in solchen Momenten minimal nach unten, während sich seine rechte Fußspitze wenige Zentimeter nach außen schob. Sehr selten stützte er eine Hand auf die Hüfte.  
Heute war jedoch alles anders. Heute hatten sich Leute zu ihm hinein gedrängt und besaßen nicht einmal den Anstand ihn zu ignorieren.

"Weißt du, seit die Klimaanlage wieder läuft, erledige ich meinen Papierkram viel lieber als vorher. Das müssen Temperaturunterschiede von mindestens zwanzig Grad sein, meinst du nicht?", fragte Zack, sich kumpelhaft zu ihm vorbeugend.

"Es dürften höchstens zehn sein. Es stimmt allerdings, dass derzeit sehr viele Überstunden auflaufen. Cissnei hat heute eigentlich frei, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig. Ich habe Zack versprochen, ihm zu helfen. Wir haben uns mit ausreichend Bagels eingedeckt, um bis in die Nacht zu arbeiten." Sie deutete auf die große Papiertüte in Zacks Hand. "Bis wir platzen."

"Keine Streichkäseflecken auf dem Papier." Tseng bestand auch bei SOLDATen auf Ordnung.

"Das schaffen wir schon", lachte Cissnei.

"Hey, kennst du den Bagelsong?" Zacks Augen vergrößerten sich und kündeten von Unheil.

"Nein. Ich muss ihn auch nicht kennen."

"Doch natürlich. Hör zu..."

"Wirklich nicht nötig."

"...er geht so." Zack drückte die Tüte mit beiden Händen an seine Brust, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel, schallalla. Bagel, Bagel, trallalla. Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel..." Enthusiastisch singend wiegte er sich zur kindischen Melodie. "...Bagel, Bagel, Bagel. Bagel, Bagel, schallala!"

Beim letzten La streckte er so schnell seine Arme aus, dass Tseng ihm ausweichen musste. Dabei stieß er um ein Haar mit Cissnei zusammen, die ebenfalls zur Seite sprang.

"Nochmal?", fragte Zack hoffnungsvoll.

"Wenn ich aus deinem Mund heute noch ein einziges Mal das Wort Bagel höre, könnte es sein, dass ich dir einen in den Rachen stopfe." Tseng zog seinen Anzug wieder zurecht. Er sollte sich nicht aufregen. Zack war eben so.

"Wieso so humorlos? Singst du nie für dein Essen?"

"Nein."

"Echt nicht?" Statt etwas Solidarität mit ihrem Chef zu zeigen, kicherte Cissnei leise.

"Nein."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Jeder hat mindestens ein Lebensmittel, das er besingt." Zack wedelte erneut mit der Tüte.

"..."

"Also?"

"Vielleicht gibt es ein Pizza-Lied." Sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Tseng, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, denn Zack benötigte keine weitere Aufforderung, um loszuträllern.

"Ich stopf ne Pizza in den Ofen, denn dann wird sie so schön kross. Lass den Käse dort verlaufen, ja, das find ich echt famos!" Jetzt hüpfte er tatsächlich auf und ab. "Dazu kann man tanzen."

"Müsst ihr hier nicht aussteigen?"

Mit seiner angenehmen Frauenstimme informierte der Aufzug seine Mitfahrer über die Ankunft im 49. Stockwerk, hielt mit einem sachten Ruck an und öffnete die Tür.

"Müssen wir. Bis morgen, Chef!", rief Cissnei, als sie schon draußen war. Zack folgte ihr halb hüpfend, offenbar hatte er noch die Pizza-Melodie im Kopf.

"Wir sehen uns!", lachte er.

"Sicher."

Durch den engen Spalt der sich schließenden Fahrstuhltür sah Tseng die beiden abklatschen, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwanden. Waren wohl stolz auf sich, weil sie ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatten. Als hätte er keinen Spaß im Leben.

* * *

_Am __nächsten __Tag__:_

Der Shin-Ra-Tower war insgesamt 70 Stockwerke hoch; 59 von ihnen konnte man über das Treppenhaus erreichen, was selbstverständlich niemand in Betracht zog. Im Angesicht des drohenden Todes durch Kreislaufversagen zwischen Etage 46 und 47 besiegte auch der ängstlichste Besucher seine Klaustrophobie und zwängte sich freiwillig in einen der Aufzüge. Dennoch musste das Treppenhaus stets sauber gehalten werden, wofür Shin-Ras fitteste Putzfrauen zuständig waren. Oder Soldaten, die spätnachts mit einem alkoholischen Getränk aufgegriffen wurden.  
Bevor Hauptmann Humorlos mitsamt Eierlikör davon gestapft war, hatte er den Delinquenten zu zwei Monaten Treppengeländerpolieren verdonnert, was für Cloud bedeutete, dass er jeden Tag vor Beginn und nach Ende seines Dienstes Metallstangen abwischen durfte. Seine Beinmuskulatur und seine Finger standen schon nach dem ersten Tag in Flammen, und der Gestank des Reinigungsmittels hatte ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Während er die immer gleichen Bewegungen wiederholte (Sprühen, Wischen, Sprühen, Wischen, Sprühen,...), verfluchte er stumm Zack und seine eigenen Gelüste nach Eis. Dass die Klimaanlage wieder funktionierte, taugte leider auch nicht, um seine Stimmung zu verbessern.  
Er war fast im 18. Stockwerk angelangt, als jemand die Tür über ihm öffnete.

"Da bist du ja!", rief Zack von oben herab.

"Wegen dir, Blödmann!", lautete Clouds knappe Erwiderung.

Zack stieg die wenigen Treppen zu ihm hinab und lächelte unverschämt glücklich.

"Hat doch alles funktioniert. Alles ist perfekt."

"Siehst du das?" Cloud schwenkte den Putzlappen durch die Luft. "Dieses stinkende, dreckige Teil? Damit bin ich die nächsten Wochen beschäftigt. Morgens und abends. Jeden. Verdammten. Tag."

Er sprühte Reinigungsmittel auf das Geländer und wischte die nicht vorhandenen Fettflecken auf dem letzten Meter der Stange bis zum Absatz weg.

"Sag mal, wieso wischst du von unten nach oben?", fragte Zack. "Wenn ich Treppen putzen müsste, würde ich ganz oben anfangen. Wäre doch besser für meine Waden."

Ohne Vorwarnung klatschte Cloud den Lappen in Zacks Gesicht, der daraufhin sehr mädchenhaft aufquietschte und einen Schritt zurücksprang.

"Boah, das stinkt ekelhaft. Jetzt muss ich duschen gehen, dankeschön!", beschwerte er sich und rubbelte sich durchs Haar.

"Hältst du mich echt für so blöd?"

"Na ja..."

"Ich habe keinen Zugang zu den oberen Etagen, du Genie." Cloud bückte sich nach dem Lappen. "Ich _muss_ von unten hochsteigen. Humorlos weiß das, sonst wär die Strafe doch nur halb so schlimm."

"Sieh es doch mal so, deine demnächst muskulösen Beine werden jedes Mädchen entzücken."

"Will ich dieses Gespräch mit dir führen?"

"Komm mit, ich bringe dich in den 49. Stock. Von da an ist es nicht mehr weit."

"Ich will deine Hilfe nicht, du machst alles immer nur schlimmer."

"Humorlos ist eh nicht da, um dich zu überwachen. Er liegt im Krankenhaus."

"Ich weiß, gestern schon. Hat sich wohl den Magen verdorben."

Zacks Grinsen weckte in Cloud einen furchtbaren Verdacht. Oh nein, wenn das wahr war...

"Zack, habe ich ihn vergiftet?", flüsterte er.

"Nein, er hat sich selbst vergiftet. Er hätte das Zeug ja nicht trinken müssen", lachte Zack.

"Oh, Odin, was war in dieser Flasche?"

"Eierlikör. Und etwas Wutaischeiß."

"Was?"

"Cissnei nennt es Wutaischeiß. Es führt zu heftigen Magen-Darm-Beschwerden, die lange anhalten und nicht gut behandelt werden können. Dein Hauptmann wird einige Zeit außer Gefecht sein. Zeit genug für uns, unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen."

Cloud wusste nicht, was er von dieser Offenbarung halten sollte. Zacks zunehmendes Interesse an Giftanschlägen bereitete ihm Sorgen, und eine leise innere Stimme wies ihn auf das begangene Unrecht hin, dennoch hatte er sich seit Jahren gewünscht, es Hauptmann Humorlos wegen der ständigen Schikane heimzuzahlen.

"Und wenn die Ärzte die Ursache entdecken? Wenn jemand heraus findet, dass die Flasche von mir stammt?"

"Wird nicht passieren", beruhigte ihn Zack. "Das Mittel ist nicht nachweisbar und auch in keiner Datenbank verzeichnet, es ist ein irgendein geheimes Turkzeugs. Wir mussten es aus Tsengs Büro holen. Weißt du, wie viel Aufwand es war, seine Zugangskarte zu stehlen und wieder zurückzubringen, ohne dass er etwas gemerkt hat? Cissnei hatte echt Bammel."

In Clouds Kopf schrieb sich gerade eine lange Horrorliste:

_1) __Einbruch __in __das __Büro __des __FiC __der __Turks_

_2) Diebstahl von geheimen __Firmeneigentum_

_3) __Vergiften __eines __Offiziers_

_4) __Ermorden __eines __Erste __Klasse __SOLDATen_

_5) __Verstümmeln __von __dessen __Leiche_

Na ja, den Mord könnte er vielleicht vertuschen; er besaß genug Reinigungsmittel, um alle Fingerabdrücke zu beseitigen.

"Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

"Wir sind hervorragend vorbereitet und haben alles unter Kontrolle. Phase 3 des Plans tritt morgen in Kraft. Ich hoffe, dass ich auf dich zählen kann."

"Kann nicht. Muss putzen."

"Halb zehn in Trainingshalle 4. Du und deine Einheit. Zieh dir was Bequemes an."

"Zack? Was hast du vor?"

"Den Schurken besiegen. Mit seinen eigenen Mitteln."

Zack rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände, während Cloud überlegte, ob er nicht der Einfachheit halber das Putzmittel trinken sollte. Neben dem Hauptmann auf der Krankenstation zu liegen konnte nicht annähernd so schrecklich sein wie alles, was der Irre neben ihm plante.

* * *

_Morgens__, __halb __zehn i__n __Midgar_

Als Zack einen Fernsehapparat in die Trainingshalle rollte, befürchtete Cloud das Allerschlimmste. Seine Kameraden bemerkten seine Angespanntheit allerdings nicht und versammelten sich neugierig um das Gerät. Einige lachten und rätselten, ob der Film eine Jugendfreigabe hatte (oder besser nicht); alle miteinander erwarteten sie mehr Spaß als Arbeit und dachten nicht daran stramm zu stehen. Zack war bei Shin-Ras Soldaten sehr beliebt, auch weil er sich nicht um Ränge kümmerte, sondern jedem mit Respekt und echtem Interesse begegnete. Heute hatte er Kunsel im Schlepptau, der über Nacht einige Zentimeter gewachsen sein musste, so stolz wie er umherschritt.

"Stellt euch so auf, dass jeder etwas sehen kann!" rief Zack. "Sieht jeder was? Gut. Ihr wisst alle über die Parade in Junon Bescheid, mit der wir den Geburtstag unseres geschätzten Herrn Heidegger feiern. Ihr habt lange dafür geübt, aber jetzt muss ich euch sagen, dass einige Änderungen vorgenommen wurden. Die bisherige Choreographie ist hinfällig, die neue könnt ihr euch gleich ansehen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das schnell drauf haben werdet; sicherheitshalber werdet ihr trotzdem jeden Tag bis zur Parade üben, damit alles glatt läuft und ihr im Fernsehen einen guten Eindruck macht."

Einige Soldaten jubelten und schlugen sich auf die Schultern.

"Das nenne ich Motivation. Leider ist euer Hauptmann noch immer indisponiert, und auch ich muss einige Tage verreisen. Kunsel hier wird mich vertreten. Applaus für Kunsel, meine Damen und Herren!"

"Lass gut sein, wir kennen uns alle!", sagte Kunsel mit falscher Bescheidenheit.

"Dann macht mir keine Schande und rockt die Parade! Wir sehen uns!" Zack reichte Kunsel die Fernbedienung und wollte aufbrechen, als Cloud schnell zu ihm hastete.

"Was gibt's?", fragte Zack.

"Ich gehe mit dir. Wohin eigentlich?"

"Oh nein! Du gehörst zu deinem Zug. Die zählen auf deine Hüftschwungfähigkeiten."

Cloud spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten. "Wieso? Du hast gesagt, dass du mich da rausholst!"

"Doch nicht jetzt sofort. Das wäre ein bisschen auffällig, oder?"

"Du hast versprochen -"

"Reg dich nicht auf. Ich regel das."

"Ich werde petzen!"

Zack lachte nur und drehte sich zur Tür.

"Cloud, wir warten alle auf dich!" rief Francis.

Kunsel wartete nicht, bis Cloud wieder bei den anderen stand, sondern stellte den Fernseher gleich an. Schon nach zehn Sekunden lächerlichster Musik schlug der eifrige Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Soldaten in Verwirrung um, gefolgt von blankem Entsetzen. Cloud kannte das Video bereits; schon beim ersten Ansehen damals hatte er sich fremdgeschämt. Wie anzüglich die Männer darin ihre Hüften kreisen ließen, was an Peinlichkeit nur noch vom albernen Hin- und Hergehüpfe überboten wurde. Sie packten sich sogar an den Armen und schleuderten sich im Kreis. Er beobachtete stattdessen Kunsel, dem langsam dämmerte, dass er im größten Schlamassel seines Lebens steckte, was seinen Unterkiefer so weit nach unten sinken ließ, dass er einem nach Futter schnappanden, corellanischen Blaukarpfen ähnelte. Bedauerlicherweise blieb Clouds aufkommender Schadenfreude keine Chance gegen die Erkenntnis, dass sich _jeder_ in dieser Halle gründlich blamieren würde - er selbst mittendrin.

* * *

_Tage __später__:_

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 08. __September__, 15.16 __Uhr  
_Du hast gesagt, dass ich da nicht mitmachen muss! Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Wir sollten uns mal unterhalten.

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 09. __September__, 12.47 __Uhr  
_Die haben mir Joghurt in die Schuhe gekippt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wie kindisch ist das denn? Wann übernimmst du wieder?

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 09. __September__, 18.32 __Uhr  
__S_ag mal, weißt du, wer Tina erzählt hat, ich hätte Herpes? Sie hat ihre Tasche nach mir geworfen. Ganz schön krass_._

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 10. __September__, 18. 21 __Uhr  
_Dass ich heute am sehr demütigenden Training teilnehmen musste, war natürlich ein Versehen, oder? Wir haben eine Abmachung!

_Nachricht __von __Cissnei__, 11. __September__, 11.29 __Uhr  
_chrchrchr

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 11. __September__, 16.13 __Uhr  
_Hast du eine Ahnung, was das Furchtbarste ist, was einem in Nibelheim zustoßen kann? Der Ziegenfluch, Zack! Willst du herausfinden, was der Ziegenfluch bedeutet? Du kannst das noch verhindern.

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 11. __September__, 21.17 __Uhr  
_Rate mal was? Ich komme gerade vom Friseur! Irgendjemand hat irgendeinen Superkleber in meinen Helm geschmiert, der hat mir alle Haare ausgerissen. Jetzt habe ich eine Glatze. Bei Ifrit, Dorie hat sich schlapp gelacht. Wenn ich herausfinde, wer das war, zupfe ich ihm jedes einzelne Haar mit einer Pinzette aus. Wann kommst du zurück?

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 12. __September__, 11.26 __Uhr  
_Hey, willst du mit mir was essen gehen? Ich gehe nicht mehr gerne in die Cafeteria.

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 12. __September__, 17. 13 __Uhr  
_Mäh, Zack! Mäh! Das ist deine letzte Chance!

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 12. __September__, 22.38 __Uhr  
_Hey, meine neue Adresse hab ich dir als Anhang mitgeschickt.

_Nachricht __von __Sephiroth__, 13. __September__, 10.58 __Uhr  
_Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wieso auf meinem Schreibtisch eine Spesenabrechnung von Kunsel über ein Hotelzimmer liegt? Und wieso er im Namen der Firma einen Reinigungstrupp beauftragt hatte, um Buttersäure aus seiner Wohnung zu entfernen?

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 13. __September__, 12.37 __Uhr  
_Hör mal, hast du nicht Lust, als Ersatz für mich nach Junon zu fahren? Die Jungs sind alle etwas nervös, du hast die viel besser unter Kontrolle als ich. Du könntest doch jemand anderen zu deinem Stellvertreter ernennen?

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 13. __September__, 13.11 __Uhr  
_Okay, wir fahren jetzt gleich los. Das ist deine letzte Möglichkeit, mich zu retten_._ Oder dich zu retten. Kannst du sehen, wie du willst.

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 13. __September__, 13.15 __Uhr  
_Hommatschaka, Hommatschaka, Habuuschka! Da hast du's!

_Nachricht __von __Cissnei__, 13. __September__, 13.45 __Uhr  
_xD Tseng hat gerade das Bagel-Lied gesungen. Seine Zimmertür war nur angelehnt, wir haben es alle gehört. Rude ist fast gestorben vor Lachen... :P

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 13. __September__, 14.28 __Uhr  
_Ich schwöre dir, Cloud hat mir vorhin mit voller Absicht auf die Füße gereihert!

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 13. __September__, 19.52 __Uhr  
_Bist du irgendwo in Junon? Jemand hat mir Schalentiere ins Essen gemischt. Ich bin auf der Krankenstation, aber die wollen mich nicht bis morgen behalten. Ich brauche deine Unterstützung!

_Nachricht __von __Cloud__, 13. __September__, 12.32 __Uhr  
_So, das war's. Ich sperre mich jetzt in der Toilette ein, oder schieße mir selbst in den Fuß. Das kriegst du alles irgendwann zurück!

_Nachricht __von __Kunsel__, 13. __September__, 12.45 __Uhr  
_Ich hasse dich!

_Nachricht __von __Sephiroth__, 13. __September__, 14.10 __Uhr  
_-.-

"Klapp doch mal dein Telefon zu!"

"Aber da sind meine Freunde drin..."

"Die sind da auch später noch drin. Jetzt schraubst du erst einmal dieses Rad fest."

"Das schraubt sich auch später noch fest."

"Zack Fair, wenn du ausnahmsweise hier unten bist, solltest du deine wertvolle Zeit mir widmen, und nicht deinen Mails."

"Du hast recht. Willst du tanzen?"

"Ohne Musik?"

"Brauchen wir nicht. Komm, ich zeige dir, wie es geht."


End file.
